Walk the dark path
by 666 nightchild
Summary: Rose Amaris kent niks van haar afkomst. Dan verhuist ze van Ierland naar Engeland en begint aan haar zesde jaar op Zweinstein waarna er al snel vreemde dingen met haar gebeuren.
1. De droom en het nieuws

**Walk the dark path.**

Hoofdstuk 1 De droom en het nieuws

_Ik liep door een veld vol met geurige bloemen. Ik snoof de heerlijke geuren op.  
Ik liep en liep en besefte dat ik me nog nooit zo gelukkig en vrij had gevoeld.  
Ik liet me in het gras vallen en ging op m'n rug liggen.  
Ik wenste dat dit gevoel nooit meer zou verdwijnen. Had ik dat maar niet gewenst.  
Donkere wolken verschenen boven mijn hoofd.  
Bliksemflitsen verlichtten de lucht.  
Ik begon terug naar mijn huis te lopen. Toen ik naar het gebouwtje in de verte keek zag ik iets boven het huis hangen. Ik hapte naar adem. Een schedel met een slangentong die uit de mond kronkelde.  
Het Duistere Teken.  
Het brandde op mijn arm..._

"Nee"  
Ik schoot rechtovereind in mijn bed. Het was maar een droom.  
Toch controleerde ik m'n arm even... Niets te zien.  
Ik veegde mijn bezwete voorhoofd af.  
Ik rilde nog een beetje na. Het Duistere Teken! Hoe kwam ik erbij?  
Eigenlijk was het niet zo vreemd, tenslotte was Voldemort teruggekeerd en stonden er genoeg verhalen in de Ochtendprofeet...Geen wonder dat dat me bezighield.  
Ik bleef nog even voor me uit staren, me de droom nog even voor de geest halend.  
Toen hoorde ik m'n vader beneden luid roepen: "Ah, de post is er"  
Toen hoorde ik m'n moeder: "Ik ga even kijken of Rose al wakker is" Ik hoorde gekraak toen ze onze oude houten trap opkwam.  
"Rose!" Ze klopte zachtjes op mijn slaapkamerdeur. "Ben je wakker"  
"Ja!" zei ik. "Ik kom zo...Effe aankleden" Ik sprong uit bed en greep naar m'n jeansbroek die op m'n bureaustoel lag.  
"Oke, kom naar de keuken. Er is iets dat we je moeten vertellen"  
Ik stopte abrupt met het ontwarren van de kraaltjes die aan m'n broek hingen.  
Iets vertellen? Wat in hemelsnaam kon dat zijn?  
Toen ik me had aangekleed (m'n kralen had ik snel met behulp van wat magie ontward) ging ik naar beneden.  
Pap zat aan de keukentafel en zijn behekste lepel roerde zijn koffie.  
Hij was de Ochtendprofeet aan het lezen.  
"Rose" begon mijn moeder "ga even zitten, het is erg belangrijk"  
Ik staarde haar aan.  
"Is er soms iemand dood?" viel ik meteen met de deur in huis.  
"Dood?" Mijn vader had zijn krant weggelegd en had zijn kop koffie nu in zijn hand. "Sorry dat we je misschien ongerust hadden gemaakt, nee hoor, het is iets helemaal anders"  
Nu werd ik een beetje nieuwsgierig.  
"We gaan verhuizen" vervolgde pa . "Naar waar?" vroeg ik.  
Pap nam een slok van zijn koffie zodat deze nu leeg was en antwoordde: "Naar Engeland, een dorpje dicht bij Londen"  
"Je gaat naar Zweinstein" voegde mam er aan toe. "Nu Jeweetwel is teruggekeerd, is Zweinstein één van de veiligste plekken op aarde, en daar willen we gebruik van maken.  
Gek toch, mijn ouders hielden enorm veel van me, ook al waren ze niet mijn echte ouders.  
Nee , ik - Rose Amaris- werd achtergelaten bij mijn pleegouders. Een vrouw stond op een avond aan hun deur - zo vertelden ze me toen ik 8 was. Die vrouw -wie mijn moeder bleek te zijn - had mij bij zich. Maar voor ze nog meer vragen hadden kunne stellen was de vrouw alweer verdwenen.  
Ze had een kap op gehad zodat ze ook niet herkend kon worden.  
Ook had ze een brief achter gelaten, daar stond in:

_Zorg goed voor dit kind. Haar naam is Rose Amaris. Ik weet dat jullie goede ouders voor haar zullen zijn want - schrik niet - ik heb jullie verscheidene dagen in de gaten gehouden.  
Gewoon om er zeker van te zijn dat ze bij jullie een goed thuis zou hebben, iets wat ik haar niet kan geven.  
Ze is een heks, 't is maar dat je 't weet. Leer haar magie.  
PS: Rose, je bent een afstammelinge van een tovenaarsfamilie, voor als je je dit afvraagt._

Ik had zo 't idee dat mijn ouders 't belangrijk vonden bloedzuiver te zijn. Dat vond ik niet erg, want eigenlijk dacht ik er een beetje hetzelfde over. Mijn pleeggezin was ook een tovenaarsfamilie. M'n echte moeder had ze blijkbaar zorgvuldig uitgekozen. Ik had in alle bibliotheken iets proberen te vinden over Amaris, maar blijkbaar had er nooit een Amaris bestaan, buiten ikzelf dan.  
Tenslotte had ik besloten om het te laten rusten.  
Ik had dat knagende gevoel naar antwoorden genegeerd.  
Maar nu ik net had vernomen naar Engeland te gaan, naar Zweinstein, stak het verlangen naar antwoorden weer op.  
Veel heksen en tovenaars gingen naar Zweinstein.  
Misschien dat ik daar m'n antwoorden zou vinden.  
Ik was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ik niet doorhad dat ik nog in de keuken stond en m'n moeder me bezorgd aankeek.  
"Gaat het wel, Rose?" vroeg ze.  
Ik knipperde met m'n ogen om terug in het hier en nu te belanden en zei: "Oh, ja , het is goed , ja. Ik ga naar Zweinstein, prima!" _Geweldig!_  
Ik keek in mijn moeders ogen. Ze waren diepbruin. Mijn vaders ogen waren identiek aan de hare.  
Ik had helblauwe ogen. Ik was ook een stuk langer dan hen allebei. Ook had ik een veel tengerdere bouw. We verschilden dus enorm. Je zag meteen dat we geen familie konden zijn.  
Toen ik merkte dat het gesprek gedaan was, en pa zijn Ochtendprofeet weer pakte en ma thee ging zetten stond ik op van m'n stoel en ging naar m'n kamer.  
Ik liet me in m'n bed vallen en keek in de spiegel op m'n kastdeur.  
Ik zag er niet bepaald slecht uit, dacht ik altijd. M'n bruine haren golfden vrolijk langs m'n gezicht.  
M'n ogen waren een ander verhaal.  
Ze konden erg intens kijken, alsof ze dwars door je ziel heen keken. Best griezelig eigenlijk, maar eigenlijk vond ik dat best wel leuk.  
Er waren mensen die me niet in de ogen durfden te kijken. Al was het niet altijd even handig. Zo had ik nog nooit en vriendje gehad, ik leek jongens af te schrikken. Ach ja , dat moesten zij dan maar weten.  
"Ze moesten eens weten wat ze missen" voegde ik er grijnzend in gedachten aan toe.


	2. De ontmoeting

**Hoofdstuk 2 De ontmoeting**

(3 weken later)  
Ik staarde mistroostig uit het raam van m'n nieuwe slaapkamer. Ik zuchtte. Het uitzicht was niet zoals dat in Ierland. Het was hier minder groen, ook al woonden we buiten de stad.  
Nou ja, ik ging naar Zweinstein , dus eigenlijk had ik niet te klagen.  
Over 2 weken ging ik al. Ik was volop aan het fantaseren over hoe het er zou zijn, toen mijn moeder binnenkwam, en mijn gedachten over in welke afdeling ik zou terechtkomen afkapten. Ik had een boek gekocht op de Wegisweg: 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein'. Ik moest toch enigszins wat geïnformeerd zijn over de belangrijkste zaken zoals de afdelingen. Ik bedacht dat ik misschien bij Ravenklauw zou komen. De mensen met verstand.  
Haha, wat ben ik weer zeker van mezelf, dacht ik verbitterd, maar ik moest toch grijnzen.  
"Wat sta jij daar te grijnzen?" mijn moeder keek me ook grijnzend aan.  
Ik bracht mijn gezicht weer in de plooi. "Niets, gewoon , weet je wel...binnenpretjes" wuifde ik verontschuldigend.  
Jaja, binnenpretjes was echt iets wat mij typeerde.  
"Rose, waar jij aan denkt, weet ik niet, maar ik kwam even zeggen dat je boekenlijst gearriveerd is. Wanneer wil je die spullen gaan kopen"  
Ik antwoordde dat ik meteen wou gaan, ik hield van de Wegisweg.

(31 augustus)  
Ik liep op de toppen van m'n tenen. Morgen ging ik naar Zweinstein! De zenuwen waren al dagen niet meer onder controle te houden, maar nu overdreven ze echt wel.  
Die nacht sliep ik slecht (oke, hélemaal niet!) en de volgende morgend stond ik al op om 5 uur.  
Ik had mijn koffer de vorige avond al gepakt.  
Toen ik mijn ouders hoorde opstaan haastte ik me naar de keuken.

Hier stond ik nu, op een overvol perron naar een rode stoomtrein te kijken. Mijn ouders stonden naast me en keken me bemoedigend aan.  
"Ik red me wel" zei ik tegen hen. En inderdaad, ik was niet zo zenuwachtig meer als de dag ervoor.  
Ik zei hen gedag en sleurde m'n hutkoffer de Zweinsteinexpress in.  
Ik was volop aan het zoeken naar een lege coupé toen ik tegen iemand opbotste.  
Ik wankelde even, maar herstelde m'n evenwicht meteen weer.  
"Ow, sorry, ik had je niet ge..." begon ik maar diegene waar ik tegen was opgebotst zei: "Kijk toch uit waar je loopt, dom"  
Ik en de persoon keken op en ik zag dat het een jongen met blond haar was. Hij was net iets langer dan ik en hij kreeg een rode blos op zijn wangen.  
"Wie ben jij?" vroeg hij een beetje arrogant. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. "Ik heb jou nog nooit eerder gezien, en volgens mij kan je geen eerstejaars zijn"  
Hij staarde me aan.  
"Ik ben nieuw. Ik kom van Ierland, ben deze zomer verhuist. Mijn naam is Rose Amaris." Ik stak mijn hand naar hem uit. "dat was zo een beetje een kleine samenvatting, en jij bent..." _Hij was eigenlijk best knap_.  
"Draco Malfidus" hij pakte mijn hand aan "aangenaam, kennis met je te make, Rose" Hij grijnsde. "Ken je hier al mensen?" Hij was de botsing blijkbaar al vergeten.  
"Nee, ik ken nog niemand, behalve jou nu" Er kriebelde iets in mijn buik.  
Wat was dàt in hemelsnaam?  
"Wat denk je, zullen we samen een coupé zoeken?" Draco glimlachte naar me.  
"Tja waarom niet? Ik wil niet de hele rit alleen zitten"  
Na een tijdje hadden we een lege coupé gevonden.  
We gingen zitten.  
"In welke afdeling zit jij?" vroeg ik.  
"Zwadderich" antwoordde hij trots, "hopelijk kom jij daar ook terecht" hij grijnsde breed " Echt de beste afdeling die er is"  
"Nou, ik heb andere dingen gehoord" zei ik en ik zag zijn gezicht betrekken.  
"Je moet ook niet alles geloven wat ze zeggen" zei hij duister "echt, zo slecht zijn we heus niet" hij toverde zijn grijns weer te voorschijn. "We vervloeken enkel degenen die in onze weg lopen, meer niet" zei hij verontschuldigend.  
Draco liet zich achteroverzakken en keek naar buiten.  
Ik vroeg me af of hij wel te vertrouwen was.  
Ik besloot ook maar naar buiten te kijken om mijn gedachten wat te laten afdwalen.  
Ja, Ierland was mooier, maar dit landschap had ook wel wat.  
Plots klonk er gekletter op de gang.  
"Oh, dat zal het snoepkarretje zijn" Draco veerde recht "Wil jij ook wat? Ik betaal"  
"Oh, eh..., wel chocokikkers zijn goed" Ik was verrast. Door de stilte van daarnet had ik even gedacht dat hij me niet mocht na wat ik had gezegd.  
"En..." Hij keek me verwachtend aan "Wat nog? Toch niet enkel chocokikkers"  
Nu was ik héél erg verrast... en gevleid. "Wel, pompoentaartjes wil ik ook wel, en...ketelkoeken en smekkies in alle smaken" Ik grijnsde. Nu had ik verwacht dat hij zou zeggen: "Wat! Nu moet je ook niet overdrijven , Rose!" Maar wat hij zei was: "Goed zo, je wordt nog een echte Zwadderaar, neem dat van me aan"  
De rest van de rit praatten we wat over van alles en nog wat. Toen we bij het onderwerp familie aankwamen werd ik toch een beetje nerveus.  
"Je pa en ma" zei Draco "zijn dat tovenaars"  
Hij vroeg het nonchalant, maar ik wist de echte reden wel. Zwadderich stond erom bekend enkel tovenaars met zuiver bloed te accepteren.  
Net als mijn ouders ook belangrijk vonden, oordelend naar het laatste zinnetje in de brief.  
Ik hoefde er niet om te liegen " Ja, dat zijn ze"  
Ik besloot niets te vertellen over mijn situatie. Daarvoor vertrouwde ik hem (nog) niet goed genoeg.  
"Ah, goed, dan ben je van de goede soort"  
Hij keek tevreden.  
"Sorry, hoor, maar had je me buiten de coupé gegooid , moest ik Dreuzelouders hebben?  
"Ja" zei hij "Ik wil niet met een vuil Modderbloedje een coupé delen"  
Hij grijnsde breed. "Maar aangezien je dat niet bent" vervolgde hij "heb je het grote geluk om met mij een coupé te delen"  
Hij kwam wat dichter bij me zitten en legde zijn arm om mijn schouders.  
Ik stond zo snel op waardoor hij me verontwaardigd aankeek.  
"Sorry, Draco, ik vond je veel aardiger toen je je arrogantie wist te verbergen. Je mag dan zo zijn, prima, maar ik laat niet met me sollen, begrepen"  
Hij keek me geamuseerd aan.  
Ik pakte mijn hutkoffer en stapte de coupé uit,de gang op. Ik hoorde hem nog roepen: "Tot in Zwadderich, Rose"  
Ik schudde m'n hoofd. Hij doet me echt niks. Maar toch had hij een blijvende indruk bij me achtergelaten, alleen had ik geen idee wat voor een indruk precies. Wat verwarrend.  
Plots verkondigde een stem dat we bijna bij Zweinstein waren gearriveerd en dat we onze gewaden moesten aandoen.  
Ik vond een lege coupé en ging naar binnen.


	3. Mijn afdeling is

**Hoofdstuk 3 Mijn afdeling is…**

Nadat ik me had omgekleed, de Zweinsteinexpress verlaten had en met koetsen naar de school vervoerd was, liep ik een enorme hal binnen en ik keek verwonderd om me heen. Dit was wat anders dan mijn piepkleine vorige school.  
Toen gingen we naar de Grote Zaal( wist ik uit mijn boek) en iedereen liep meteen naar zijn of haar afdelingstafels.  
Ik bleef wat onwennig staan. Waar moest ik heen? Ik was nog niet ingedeeld en moest ook niet in de rij eerstejaars gaan staan. God nee, wat een zicht zou dat zijn!  
Plots greep iemand me bij m'n arm. Ik keek op en zag Draco Malfidus.  
"Kom", zei hij "ga even bij Zwadderich zitten, dan kan je al wat wennen"  
"Ben je er echt zo zeker van dat ik bij Zwadderich terechtkom?" vroeg ik terwijl hij me naar de tafel van Zwadderich leidde. Ik keek hem fronsend aan.  
"Rose, lieverd, ik herken een Zwadderaar wanneer ik er één zie" hij glimlachte een beetje "Je zult wel zien" voegde hij er aan toe.  
"Ja, we zullen eens zien" dacht ik toen de indelingsceremonie begon.  
Nadat alle eerstejaars waren ingedeeld en aan hun tafels zaten, rolde professor Anderling (had Draco me haar naam verteld) het perkament met de namen op.  
Ze klapte in haar handen om aandacht op te eisen toen iedereen door elkaar begon te praten.  
"Nu even iets ongebruikelijk" zei ze met luide stem om de laatste praters te doen zwijgen. "Dit jaar is er een leerlinge van een hoger jaar nieuw op Zweinstein. "ongetwijfeld wordt ze ook ingedeeld. Kom naar voren, Rose Amaris"  
Toen ik op stond zag ik vele nieuwsgierige blikken. Dit gebeurde blijkbaar niet dikwijls.  
Toen ik bij Anderling was, zette ik de sorteerhoed op mijn hoofd. Ik was benieuwd.  
Ik had de hoed nauwelijks op mijn hoofd, toen dat ding al krijste: "ZWADDERICH"  
"Wow, dat was snel" dacht ik .  
Ik liep naar de tafel van Zwadderich, mijn officiële afdeling vanaf nu.  
Ik zag Draco al van ver grijnzen en ik liep naar hem toe.  
"Jaja, Draco, je had gelijk, poch er nu niet al te veel over" zei ik toen ik zag dat hij zijn mond al had opengedaan om iets te zeggen.  
"Sorry, kan het niet laten, ik heb àltijd gelijk, zie je nu wel?" Ik ging naast hem zitten. "Ja, ik heb het gezien, nou tevreden?" Draco grinnikte.  
Ik besloot die discussie te laten voor wat het was toen ik allemaal eten op tafel zag. Ik had vreselijke honger gekregen. Tijdens het eten stelde Draco me aan zijn vrienden voor.  
Na het eten en de toespraak van Perkamentus ging iedereen naar hun leerlingenkamers.  
"Zo, blij dat het Zwadderich is geworden?" vroeg Draco me toen we een trap afgingen. Blijkbaar liepen we naar de kerkers. Wat gezellig.  
"Je moet niet gemeen zijn , ofzo iets, misschien zit het gewoon in je bloed en moet je het nog leren." Voegde hij eraan toe.  
Ik kende de reputatie van Zwadderich. Er moest een reden zijn dat ik daar thuishoorde.  
We hadden ondertussen de leerlingenkamer betreden en ik had een paar herinneringen bovengehaald.  
Was ik er wel zeker van dat ik Dreuzels altijd vriendelijk behandelde? Had ik nooit verachtend gekeken wanneer een oude Dreuzelvrouw haar boodschappen amper kon dragen? Had ik nooit een klein jongetje van een muurtje geduwd om te zien of die Dreuzel zichzelf kon redden? En had ik hem toen geen trap verkocht, mompelend dat hij waardeloos was?  
Ik had altijd gedacht dat dat normaal gedrag was voor een heks, ik was toen ook nog maar 10 geweest.  
Ik vond Dreuzels inderdaad waardeloos. Maar of ik dat ook vond van Halfbloedjes? Zij bezaten wel toverkracht… Ik schudde verward mijn hoofd.  
…Ik had nooit met Halfbloedjes opgetrokken op school. Het was niet zo dat ik ze haatte, maar ik wou me gewoon met betere person…  
Ik had net beseft dat ik net als Draco praatte.  
Ik wist eerlijk gezegd niet tof ik hier blij mee moest zijn.  
Maar ik kan het niet ontkennen, het zat in mijn bloed.  
Ik besloot dat een goede nachtrust me goed zou doen.  
Ik wenste Draco goedenacht en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang.  
Ik stond versteld van mezelf. Had ik net spontaan een jongen gekust?  
Hij keek me glunderend aan. "Nou, waar heb ik dit aan verdiend, heb ik gelijk in wat ik daarnet zei"  
Ik antwoordde: "Hmm…er kan misschien een kern van waarheid in zitten, ik moet nog wat uitzoeken , en jij"  
Ik keek hem mysterieus aan en ging wat dichter bij hem staan.  
Draco keek me verwachtend aan.  
"…Jij gaat me daarbij helpen" En bij deze woorden drukte ik mijn lippen op de zijne. Draco beantwoordde mijn kus en hij kuste terug.  
Ik had zonet geaccepteerd een Zwadderaar te zijn en daar bij zou ik m'n eigen Zwadderaar aan m'n zijde hebben. Ik zou ontdekken wat mijn afkomst was, _ook al betekende dat dat ik me op het duistere pad zou begeven._


	4. De brief

**Hoofdstuk 4 De brief**

De volgende morgend werd ik al vroeg wakker. Omdat ik al zo vroeg wakker was, bleef ik stilletjes liggen en dacht aan Draco. Ik voelde de vlinders al fladderen. Gisteravond was echt… Daar had ik geen woorden voor. Maar Draco was nu mijn vaste vriendje. Was dat niet erg snel?  
Plots hoorde ik de anderen opstaan en deed dat zelf ook maar.  
Toen begon er een meisje tegen me te spreken: "Hey, Rose, we hebben ons nog niet voorgesteld" Ze stak haar hand naar me uit. "Ik ben Nelsy, Nelsy Hacer Brujerias en dat daar zijn Kate en Jennifer" Ik schudde haar hand.  
Nelsy had zwart haar op schouderlengte en Kate en Jennifer waren beide blond. Maar het waren beslist geen zussen, want Kate was lang en dun, terwijl Jennifer klein en mollig was.  
Kate had grote, blauwe ogen, en Jennifer kleine en groene ogen.  
"Wat dacht je ervan om bij ons te komen zitten en elkaar leren kennen?" stelde Nelsy voor.  
Ik wou bijna 'ja' zeggen toen ik bedacht dat ik al een afspraak had.  
"Nee sorry, ik heb al met Draco afgesproken" zei ik.  
Hun monden vielen letterlijk open van verbazing.  
"Wow, ik kan wel zeggen dat jij – bij gebrek aan een beter woord – geluk hebt"  
Nelsy glimlachte naar me. "Tot nu toe heeft niemand van ons succes bij hem gehad, hij is gewoon niet geïnteresseerd, soms dachten we soms dat hij misschien homo zou zijn…" Nu was het mijn beurt om verbaasd te kijken.  
"…maar blijkbaar vind hij jou wel aardig. Ik bedoel, hij komt zélf naar je toe" besloot ze.  
Ik kon niets bedenken om te zeggen.  
Uiteraard wisten ze niet dat ik en Draco al hadden gekust, maar was wel zo slim om dat niet aan hun neuzen te hangen.  
"Tja…Vraag hem er eens naar" zei ik grijnzend.  
Nu sprak Kate: "Ben je gek geworden? Hij bijt onze neus eraf! Wat een groot ego dat ie heeft – ongelooflijk! Maar het is wel zo dat hij een knappe jongen is – maar niet meteen één van de vriendelijktse" voegde ze er duister aan toen en ze keek me doordringend aan.  
"Kom, kom, gun Rose dat geluk nou maar, je bent gewoon jaloers omdat hij nooit één woord met je heeft gewisseld." Nelsy keek Kate spottend aan. Ze wendde zich terug tot mij. "Ik ben nooit zot van hem geweest, in tegenstelling tot Kate"  
Kate werd meteen knalrood en liep kwaad vloekend weg, met Jennifer op haar hielen.  
"Oeps" Nelsy keek even naar me "Dat ligt nogal gevoelig – vergeten. Ik ga achter hen aan – Kate even bedaren. Zie je straks nog wel!" En weg was ze.  
Ik ging dan maar in m'n eentje naar de Grote Zaal. De meeste leerlingen waren er al en ik zocht naar Draco – wat niet moeilijk was, want zijn haar viel me meteen op. Ik plofte naast hem neer.  
Ik kuste hem gauw op zijn wang en zei in zijn oor: "Goedemorgen, schatje, goed geslapen"  
"Ja" zei hij en nu drukte hij een kus op mijn wang. "Ik heb van je gedroomd"  
Ik zag dat verscheidene mensen naar ons keken, maar trok me er niets van aan en zei terug: "Mag ik weten wat?" Ik keek hem ondeugend aan.  
Hij moest lachen en zei heel geheimzinnig: "Zou ik dat wel vertellen?" Ik keek hem smekend aan met een glimlachje om mijn lippen.  
Hij fluisterde: "Straks"  
Ik zag in de verte Nelsy naar ons kijken en ik moest een grijns onderdrukken bij het zien van Kate's gezicht. Ze was zo mogelijk nog woedender.  
Stieken genoot ik er wel van om benijd te worden. Waar ik in Ierland om werd verracht, werd ik hier om geapprecieerd.  
In mijn vorige school bestonden geen afdelingen, daar was iedereen gelijk – wat uiteraard lachwekkend was. Daar waren niet veel mensen die in Zwadderich thuisgehoord zouden hebben, buiten ik en mijn 2 vriendinnen en nog een 6-tal anderen waar ik geregeld mee had gesproken. Ons groepje waren de enige puurbloeden geweest. We zonderden ons dan ook af van de rest van de school.  
Hier op Zweinstein was dat eigenlijk niet anders. Zwadderich sprak ook niet met de andere afdelingen, maar hier was de groep natuurlijk wel veel groter.  
Tijdens het gesprek praatte ik met Draco en zijn vrienden Benno, Korzel en Kwast.  
Alleen zeiden die laatste 2 niet erg veel.  
We hadden het net over onze families en ik zag al een paar nieuwsgierige gezichten naar mij kijken dat ik enorm opgelucht was toen de post op dat moment arriveerde.  
Ik wist niet goed waarom, maar ik wou niet over mijn thuissituatie beginnen.  
Plots streek er een uil voor me neer. Hij had 2 enveloppen bij zich.  
Ik pakte ze en zag dat de ene brief van m'n ouders was en de andere van m'n 2 vriendinnen – Sarah en Brittany.  
Mijn ouders vroegen me of alles goed was gegaan en dat ik het een beetje naar m'n zin had.  
De andere brief was iets minder vriendelijk.

_Liefste (?) Rose,  
Hoe durf je ons te verlaten?  
Ik dacht dat wij vriendinne waren?  
Dat wij elkaar nooit in de steek zouden laten.  
Nu, wij zijn nog met 2, jij bent alléén.  
Niemand heeft ons ooit gemogen, Rose, nu zal dat niet anders zijn.  
Zit je nou te huilen? O wacht, jij huilt nooit he. Maar hoe lang ga dat volhouden?  
Je kan je niet altijd overeind houden, zelfs jij niet, Rose, zelfs jij niet.  
Ja meid, we zijn dingen over je te weten gekomen, maar dat kom je van ons lekker nooit te weten. Nooit, en ik kan je zeggen dat je daar spijt van zult hebben, want hetgeen we weten… Je zou steil achterover vallen. Maar je krijgt het niet te weten. Je hebt ons verraden!  
Je verdient het niet te weten.  
Sarah en Brittany_

Ik merkte dat Draco over min schouder had meegelezen.  
"Hé!" Ik vouwde de brief toe "Draco!" Ik was even de kluts kwijt. Dachten die 2 nu dat ze zomaar zo tegen me tekeer konden gaan? Ik besloot om die avond een brief terug te sturen. Een Brulbrief.  
"Draco grijnsde "Ik weet alles nog niet van je he? Wat hebben ze over je ontdekt"  
"Dat weet ik zelf niet" Ja, wat zouden ze te weten zijn gekomen? Bluften ze maar wat, of wisten ze echt iets?  
Ik zou niet weten hoe ze iets te weten zouden zijn gekomen, dus ik besloot dat ze maar wat bluften.  
Maar ik zou het er niet bij laten, zo sprak (of schreef) niemand tegen mij!  
Draco keek naar me alsof hij op een antwoord wachtte.  
"Oké, we praten nog wel eens , maar niet nu"  
"Mooi, want volgens mij heb je nog wel wat te vertellen en kun je je niet langer bedwingen"  
Draco speelde met een lok van mijn haar.  
Ik keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan."Volgens mij ben jij degene die zich niet langer kan bedwingen"  
Draco keek nogal betrapt en ik moest lachen.


	5. Visioenen

**Hoofdstuk 5 Visioenen**

Later die dag liepen ik en Draco langs het meer.  
De zon stond nog hoog aan de hemel te branden en het was windstil. Een echte zomerse dag was het.  
Draco had z'n arm rond m'n schouders gelegd.  
"Ik kom uit een pleeggezin" zei ik.  
"Hmm...wat?" Draco stond stil.  
"Ik kom uit een pleeggezin" herhaalde ik.  
"Gaan we daar onder die boom zitten?" Draco wees op een berkenboom aan de rand van het meer.  
Hij ging tegen de boom zitten en ik vleide me tegen hem aan.  
"Eigenlijk valt daar niet veel over te zeggen" zei ik terwijl ik hem zachtjes een kus op zijn mond gaf.  
"Ik weet niet wie mijn ouders zijn. Ik weet helemaal niets"  
"Wat rot voor je" kon Draco nog net uitbrengen, en hij kuste me vol verlangen terug.  
Ik legde mijn handen in zijn nek en hij sloeg zijn armen rond me heen en drukte me tegen zich aan.  
Wat genoot ik er van een vriendje te hebben, zeg.  
Draco had net z'n handen onder m'n t-shirt, toen het gebeurde.  
Mijn hoofd draaide en het werd zwart voor m'n ogen.  
Zo zwart als de nacht...  
Zo zwart als bij nieuwe maan...  
Zonder sterren...  
Plots flakkerde er een kaarsvlam op.  
Ik zag dat er iemand voor me stond. Ik kon zijn gezicht niet zien.  
Hij wenkte me.  
Ik kon niet anders dan gehoorzamen. Mijn eigen wil was verdwenen.  
"Kom" De woorden zweefden naar met toe in de duisternis.  
Een 2de kaars flakkerde op.  
Ik zag dat de persoon die voor me stond een jongen van een jaar of 18 was.  
Zijn knappe gelaatstrekken waren donker afgetekend in het kaarslicht.  
Hij nam me in z'n armen en kuste me.  
Ik kon niet meer denken. Ik was verdoofd.  
Toen opeens was het weer licht, en degene die me vasthield was niet die mysterieuze jongen, maar Draco.  
Ik keek verwilderd om me heen.  
Draco leek niks gemerkt te hebben.  
Hij begon mijn t-shirt omhoog te trekken, maar ik hield hem tegen.  
"Nee, Draco, niet nu" Ik was plots enorm geïrriteerd.  
"Komaan, Rose. Het was net zo leuk"  
"Nee, niet hier. Anderen kunnen ons zien"  
"Ik weet nog een plekje waar we niet gestoord kunnen worden" Hij haalde veelbetekenend zijn wenkbrauwen op.  
"Nee, m'n hoofd staat er niet naar" Ik trok m'n t-shirt recht.  
"Nou, ik kreeg daarnet toch wel een andere indruk" zei hij nors.  
"Maak er nu niet zo'n drama van. Er komen nog gelegenheden genoeg"  
"Jaja, oké, sorry. Maar ik vond het zo leuk" Hij grijnsde.  
"Ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer." zei ik en ik stond op.  
"Wacht, ik ga mee" Draco sprong recht en streek met z'n hand door z'n haar. "Je bent toch een vurig type, Rose Amaris, je hebt me helemaal betoverd"  
Ik glimlachte naar hem. "Dan heeft m'n betovering toch goed gewerkt"  
Draco's ogen werden groot. "Wat...heb je...?"  
"Och, schatteke toch, ik maakte maar een grapje"  
"Jaja" zei hij met toegeknepen ogen "Met jou weet je nooit"  
"Ken je me dan al zo lang? Wacht, even kijken, twee dagen geloof ik"  
Draco deed alsof hij zich rot schrok "Twéé dagen? Nog maar twéé dagen"  
"Ja, dat klopt, maar kom, laten we gaan"

Die avond kroop ik in bed met wel duizenden gedachten in m'n hoofd.  
Wat was er me daarstraks overkomen?  
Wie was die jongen?  
Wat had het te betekenen?  
Had ik het me niet gewoon verbeeld?  
Nee, het was te echt geweest. Ik kon zijn lippen nog voelen branden op de mijne. Of was dat van Draco?  
Ik voelde me enorm vreemd.  
Moest ik het aan iemand vertellen? Nee.  
Het had niet bedreigend gevoeld. Helemaal niet.  
Ten lange leste viel ik in slaap, maar werd algauw weer wakker.  
Ik bevond me nog steeds in m'n bed, maar de omgeving was veranderd.  
Links en rechts van me stonden kaarsen.  
Er zat iemand op m'n bed. Het was die jongen. Zijn ogen glinsterden.  
"Wie...?" begon ik, maar hij legde een vinger op m'n lippen.  
"Later" Dat woord was net een gefluister. Zo stil, maar niet moeilijk te verstaan.  
En daar was die kus weer.  
Ik verzette me er niet tegen. Dat kon ik niet. Dat wou ik niet.  
Zijn handen waren warm op mijn huid.  
"Ik kom terug" Hij liet me los.  
Tot mijn grote teleurstelling zag ik de bedden van de anderen staan.  
Hij was verdwenen.

De volgende dag voelde ik me erg licht in het hoofd, alsof ik teveel gedronken had.  
Ik leek naar de Grote Zaal gevlogen te zijn.  
Draco wierp me een vreemde blik toe "Wat is er met jou aan de hand"  
Ik keek hem niet-begrijpend aan.  
"Je ogen staan zo wazig. Ben je soms ziek"  
"Nee, ik voel me prima" Ik glimlachte.  
Ik zag dat Draco me niet geloofde, maar hij zei er niets meer over.  
Onderweg naar de les Kruidenkunde klampte Nelsy me aan. "Hoi" zei ze. "Ik heb je gisteravond niet meer gesproken. Je lag zo vroeg in je bed. Hoe was je eerste dag"  
"Tof, ik heb hier leuke mensen leren kennen"  
"Ja, je bedoelt Draco zeker"  
"Ja, en jij en Jennifer"  
Nelsy grijnsde "Kate niet"  
"Oh ja, natuurlijk! Kate die me blikken vol afgunst toewerpt en wenst dat ik elk moment dood neerval. Ik vind haar gewèldig" zei ik sarcastisch.  
"Hihi, ja. Maar Kate is best een toffe meid, hoor. Laten we het deze avond gezellig maken in onze slaapzaal en Kate op andere gedachten brengen" stelde Nelsy voor.  
"Ja, tuurlijk, proberen kan nooit kwaad. Maar eigenlijk kan het me niet zo veel schelen"  
"Tja, jullie zijn gezworen vijanden"  
"Ik ben haar grootste rivaal ja" verbeterde ik haar "zij haat mij en ik vind ik haar kinderachtig"  
"Hé, heb je wel genoeg slaap gehad?" Nelsy keek me onderzoekend aan.  
"Ja, zie ik er soms moe uit"  
"Eigenlijk wel, je ogen zien er raar uit" Nelsy keek nog eens goed" Je pupillen zijn erg groot, ze staren wezenloos voor zich uit"  
"Overdrijf het nu niet hè...Waar is die verdomde spiegel?" Ik zocht in m'n zakken naar m'n handspiegeltje.  
"Hebbes" Ik keek erin en moest een gil onderdrukken. Het blauw van m'n ogen was bijna niet meer te zien. Ik had net zwarte ogen. _Wat was er met me aan de hand?_

Die avond ging het plannetje van Nelsy door.  
Ik had eerlijk gezegd meer zin in mijn afspraakje met m'n 'mysterieuze jongen', maar ik had nog de hele nacht, bedacht ik. Hij had beloofd terug te komen.  
"En hoe is het met Draco?" vroeg Nelsy me. Ze grijnsde.  
Ik grijnsde terug "Prima. Hij kan goed kussen"  
Ik keek spottend naar Kate.  
Deze keek woedend "Denk maar niet dat je me op stang kan jagen. Ik heb jullie wel door, hoor"  
"Nee, natuurlijk niet, zó achterlijk ben je nou ook weer niet" zei ik met de nadruk op zo.  
"Wat? Wat ben je toch een"  
Ik kwam er niet achter wat ik was, want alles werd donker.  
Ik bevond me in een cirkel van kaarsen.  
Voor het eerst voelde ik een kleine vlaag van angst.  
Twee armen hielden me vast.  
Hij was terug.  
Hij was hier om me in z'n armen te sluiten en nooit meer los te laten...  
Ik draaide me om en kuste hem.  
Ik weet niet hoe lang het had geduurd toen hij me losliet. Hij lachte mysterieus. Mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan.  
Hij begon rond me heen te lopen. In cirkels.  
Alles begon te draaien.  
Ik viel op de grond...


End file.
